A broken heart on a set of wings
by HostilityWolf
Summary: edward leaves bella. bella is dying in the forest when a couple of vamps find her. the only female in a coven of 6 saves her and invites her to join. rated t just in case lol
1. Chapter 1

BellaPov:

BellaPov:

I couldn't see anything. At this point I knew I was close to the one thing I wanted most. I know it's insane. But ever since _he_ left, this is what I've always wanted. In the distance or what seemed like it I heard voices. A girl and a guy. But it wasn't _his_ soft angelic voice and it definitely wasn't Alice's. "So are we gonna keep her, or let her die," the male voice asked. "As much as she may hate me for this, we're going to keep her," the female responded. _What?? NO!_ I wanted to shout but no words escaped my mouth. "Please forgive me," she whispered in my ear and then sunk her teeth in my neck. And at that moment I felt the fire flow through me. Three days later I woke up in an unfamiliar place. My throat felt so dry and hoarse. When I tried to speak bearly anything came out. I heard something and layed still. The doorknob twisted and a couple of vampires came in. "YOUR UP!" A male with black smoothed out hair shouted. "Eric shut up your scaring her," the only girl in the coven stated. The other boys started laughing hysterically. I just looked at them oddly and then the girl started talking to me again. "Sorry about them. Anyways my name is Angel. I understand if you hate me, yea know for changing you at all. But if you like your more than welcome to stay and be a part of the family. But it's all up to you. I don't want to force anymore changes upon you. It is after all your life," She looked…sad. "I don't hate you. Actually I want to thank you," I said hoarsely. Now it was her turn to look at me oddly. "I should have made the stupid mistake. Something so moronic over some stupid guy." "You tried to kill yourself over a guy," She looked at me like I was stupid now. "Well he was my life, my one true love,… he was my everything," I stated. "May I ask his name?" "Um it's Edward… Cullen." All of a sudden her eyes drew black She started to scare me. She quickly got up and left the room. "Hey Ane I've got a… whoa what's wrong?" One of the boys asked. "It's nothing." She started to say. "Ane, come on tell me." "It's just the reason why she's in so much pain is because of the Cullens." She sneered. The boy was now growling rather deeply. "Don't worry about it I doubt they are here." Angel sighed and walked back into the room feeling a bit more calm. "I'm sorry about that. It's just leaving people behind seems to run in their family."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for angel, Anthony, jac, deryck, ried, Eric, and Daniel

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for angel, Anthony, jac, deryck, ried, Eric, and Daniel.

Bella Pov:

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically. "Well along time ago, actually like 90 years ago, when I was still human I met Jac Cullen. I'm not sure if you met him. But we were madly in love. Probably like Edward and you were. Anyways one day Jac took me for a walk, told me he never loved me and laughed about it. He then left with a huge smile on his face. I stayed there crying my heart out. When along game another vampire. He was the only descendant of Dracula. He changed me and taught me everything then left without a word. I soon discovered I had every power. I was ecstatic. Then a couple years later I found my brothers. We stayed together and umm well oh yea we kind of hunt humans. Sorry about that. You can become a vegetarian if you'd wish. But yea that's why I got so upset when you mentioned their name. So sorry if I seemed hostile."

"No no no, it's … ok."

"So are you going to leave or do you wish to stay?"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes and although the fact that they fed on humans scared me I had no other place to go. Plus they seemed nice enough.

"Yea I'll stay," I said and smiled lightly.

"GREAT," I heard a voice behind me yell and I jumped up.

"Dang it Anthony. You're going to make her leave," Angel yelled as she smacked the boy upside the head.

"Yea really Anthony if you expect the fox to stay you better shut your trap," another boy with blonde spiky hair stated. Angel, at this point, would be in tears from laughing so hard. After another minute of these guys fighting two more boys came home.

"Hey guys," one boy with red hair said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Reid guess what, the fox is staying with us," Anthony said grinning. Angel smacked him, "Stop calling her that."

"Then tell us fox what's your name," the blonde asked.

"It's Isabella but bella for short."

"You sound as though you don't want to be bella Ms. Fox," Anthony said smiling his gorgeous smile. Angel smacked him again. I couldn't help but laugh and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea I wouldn't doubt it after going out with _him_," She sneered on the improvision of the word.

"No way she went out with Jac," Anthony spat out and Angel glared at him.

"No stupid she went out with his brother Edward." I winced as she said his name. "Don't worry we'll help you forget. We'll make the old Bella disappear and Ms. Fox take over," The blonde said smiling. I smiled warmly at the thought," Thank you all."

"Oh yea so you've met Anthony, Deryck is the blonde. And me and him are kind of together," she smiled at him and he smiled back, " Reid is the red head. Umm Eric is the one with the black smoothed out hair. And the one you haven't seen yet. WHO'S PROBABLY UPSTAIRS MOPING! Is Daniel. He's a good kid. But he's not exactly happy right now."

"What's wrong with him," I asked concerned.


	3. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry that I haven't added any more of my story up in a while. I've been piled on with homework for the last ……well a while. Sorry I'll try to upload as soon as I can. I really hate to do this and leave a stupid not in place of a chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for angel, Anthony, Jac, Deryck, Reid, Eric, and Daniel

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for angel, Anthony, Jac, Deryck, Reid, Eric, and Daniel.

"Well he tried to do the vegetarian thing but when he was in town he accidentally killed a little girl. So we will be moving soon. Well we were going to move anyway but it brings back to many painful memories to be in this town now… Anyway umm so you'll have the same powers as me so we'll have to train you with that. It does take a while to control them all. I'm still not all the way in control yet." Angel replied.

"Yea she sent Reid through a window last week," Eric said laughing. Reid glared at him and I laughed along with them.

"So are you happy here with us little fox," Eric asked me.

"Yea," I said hoarsely. My throat felt so dry at this time I didn't know if I could talk anymore. "Hey Reid, has Daniel gone hunting yet. Cus I was going to take Bells out to learn how to hunt," Angel asked.

"Umm no I don't think so," Reid replied.

"Alright I'm going to go talk to him, if you guys would start packing and Deryck if you could find a place for us to live next that would be most appreciated." And with that Angel was already heading towards Daniel's room. I felt so at home here. These people saved me and welcomed me in their house with open arms.

Angel POV:

I was going to kill them if they called her Ms. Fox one more time. She did have a name after all. I was now at Daniel's room. I lifted my hand to knock but he already was at the door holding it open.

"Hey Daniel we need to talk." I said walking into his room and sitting on his couch.

"No we don't," he replied coldly.

"Yes we do. Listen I know you're upset about killing that little girl but it's not your fault. We all slip at some point." Daniel had a sad look on his face.

"Daniel we know you didn't want to hurt her so just let it slide."

"That's easy for you to say. But I'll try." I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Alright now you need to hunt. Me and Bells are gonna go and yes it's strictly veggie status. For one I'm changing my diet a little. Human blood mixed with animal blood, yummy. And for two, Bella won't hunt humans."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Daniel replied. I smiled and went back downstairs to check on their progress. But to my surprise when I got downstairs…….

They were actually cleaning! Although I had a feeling that this was partly Bella's doing. She came over smiling. I smiled back showing my gratitude.

"Daniel will be down soon. You ready to go." She nodded. "Kewl."

Daniel came down looking better. He didn't look as depressed. Anthony rushed over at vampire speed and gave Daniel a nougy (**I don't know how to spell that**.)

"Anthony get off of Daniel he doesn't like you like that," Deryck said and the rest of the boys started howling with laughter. Me and Bella couldn't help but start busting up laughing as well.

"Alright guys we'll be back later. I expect everything packed by the time we come back," I said and everyone groaned. I gave Damien a quick kiss and then we left.


End file.
